


Chuck and Uncle Lee

by shuto



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Consensual, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuto/pseuds/shuto
Summary: Uncle Lee was a take charge guy.





	Chuck and Uncle Lee

In the summer of my 13th year I discovered sex. Sex with females, and sex with males. Loved the former, and was mentally messed up due to the latter. Not messed up as in injured, just confused, conflicted. For many years these experiences hung with me. I finally acted on them, but the teen years, the originals, are still tops....stiff dick, no conscience. That came much later.

The next summer, my 14th, my parents took a trip back East to where my mom had been raised. They farmed me out to some friends, who had a son a couple years older than me. Chuck and I kind of grew up together so we weren't strangers, but we hung with different crowds since they had moved to a different part of town.  
We did all the things kids do of a summer, fished, swam, checked out girls, just normal stuff.

They had a shelter of some sort at the back of their property, I don't know what it was called, and we spent a lot of time out there and more than one night we slept there...so we could make some noise late and so we could wander about without being caught exiting or entering the house.

About a week into my stay, very early in the morning I felt something touching my leg and attempted to brush it away...it was Chuck's hand and he left it there making the sssssshhhhh sound at me. The hand again began moving up and in only seconds had cupped my balls and penis. I didn't know what to think, let alone what to do. And the feelings he was giving me have been generated only my myself, but not so intense. Besides, I liked girls. In the end, I once again brushed his hand away, only harder and told him to cut it out. He moved away and I went back to sleep.  
In the morning, I wasn't even sure it had really happened. It could have been a dream, and I was reluctant to ask him about it. If it was a dream, I didn't want him to think I was a nut. Besides, he might take it wrong, in one of several ways.

We went on to have a regular day and again slept in that back shelter. Around midnight I again felt something, I now knew it was someone, moving lightly up my leg. Once again, I pushed his hand away and told him to "knock it off". He asked my why, "why knock it off"? I told him I "didn't want any of what he was offering". He asked me what that was and I honestly didn't have an answer. So I just said "you know". 

He laughed, pulled down the blankets and my shorts in one move, baring my cock and balls. As he reached for them I again pushed him away, and covered myself. I told him I'd about had it and he asked me where I'd go. Ignoring him, I rolled over and tried to sleep. Next thing I know he was massaging my shoulders and back. He began to talk softly about what he had planned for me and I'll admit that when not under assault I listened and it sounded better in his words than it had in my head. After a couple minutes I rolled over and he again lowered the blankets and my shorts. As he reached for my cock I was overwhelmed emotionally and blocked his advance. A couple times more I blocked him just as he touched me. He finally began to massage my thighs and then my belly, always moving to the center. The slow build up was a lot of help and when he next started to grasp my cock I allowed it. It was beyond anything I had experienced in a long time. It snapped to attention immediately and I damn near whimpered as he tightened his grip and moved his hand up and down my shaft.  
I asked him what he got out of this, I was getting all the attention and he tried to explain but failed. I asked how many times he had done this and said he guessed a couple dozen with 6 or 7 different guys. He went on to explain that his uncle Lee had started him out and, liking it, he had continued on his own. During this short question and answer time he never missed a stroke and I was so close to cumming that it took but a couple seconds longer and I came all over his hand and my belly.  
He asked me how it was and I told the truth, it was the first time it hadn't been my hand doing the job in a very long time and it was fantastic. I told him so and he seemed satisfied. He then pulled his cock out, offering me the opportunity to do him. I stroked him a while then let him do it. In front of me he soon came, groaning as he shot out ropes of cum. He then said goodnight, rolled over and went to sleep. I soon followed but was unsure of that nights experiences.

Another normal day followed, with one exception, that afternoon, I got to meet Lee....the uncle! I was not at all sure that was something I wanted but I was a guest.  
That night Wayne and I once again decided to sleep out back and again wandered about for a while before returning for sleep.  
When we got back, Lee was waiting for us.  
At first I thought he'd get on us about being gone, but he put his arm around Chuck's shoulders and gave him a bit of a hug. Said hello to me and sat down on our bags. He spoke as one very familiar with both of us, even though I was a very new acquaintance. Being between us he kept putting his hands on our knees and thighs to help make a point. After half an hour or so, he asked Wayne right out if I was aware of their relationship. Wayne answered to the affirmative and Lee visibly relaxed and reached over to massage Chuck's crotch. He then did the same to me and I didn't know what to do nor how to react. It felt good, but I just thought it might be wrong. Displaying a huge grin, he pulled our shorts down and began to massage our cocks and balls.  
Never letting us go, he leaned over and took Chuck's' cock in his mouth and I watched Wayne's eyes kind of roll back in his head...a minute there, then he leaned over me and did the same. The feelings were indescribable. More than a minute of that and I'd have cum. He went back and forth between us and we were both soon almost moaning with need.  
Putting his hands back on our cocks, he pulled us closer to him and relinquishing us, pulled his cock out. He grabbed our hands and put them on his cock, telling us to gently massage it and his balls. His hands went back to us and he sat there smiling.  
Keeping his grasp on me, he next began to guide Wayne's' head to his cock and when Wayne engulfed it in his mouth I was shocked beyond words. I was offered the same 'treat', but declined that for a chance to gently massage his balls again. During this, Lee maintained his action on our cocks and I know that if I hadn't been so distracted by Wayne's actions I'd have cum much sooner. But when I did it set new records for my young cock. Then Wayne came and shortly, Lee filled Chuck's mouth with his cum. I was mentally, emotionally and physically exhausted after our activities. I went to sleep and only woke once, when I heard Lee giving direction to Wayne on their replay of earlier.  
After that night, I spent no more nights in the back. Wayne looked hurt....Lee appeared disappointed....I was relieved, for as long as it lasted. I would never forget those incidents, nor those that followed. It was like I was on the outside, looking in at all that occurred. 

My avoiding Chuck and Lee worked well for a while. Then Chucks parents left for a family visit, leaving Lee in charge.  
It was then that I saw the predatory nature of Chucks favorite uncle. He was large and in charge.  
The first night, he and Chuck came at me in my bed, holding me down and stripping me bare.  
Lee was very civilized about the whole thing. He calmly told me that I was his. That he could do with me as he pleased. Uncle Lee and Chuck each controlled an arm and a leg and were too much for me. Once I was secured, Chuck was ordered to begin on my balls, licking and sucking. Lee said he wanted me hot and ready and begin on my ass. Massaging, rubbing, kissing and finally rimming my tender ass. Flipped on my side, I was sandwiched between the two of them, one sucking my cock, the other rimming me. At this point, restraining me was no longer necessary...I'd have fought to stay right where I was. It was a heaven on earth.  
When Lees tongue began to penetrate me I almost lost it. He had my cheeks as wide as possible and was taking long, slow licks up my crack. Every couple or three he would try to ream my ass with his tongue, forcing more into me each time. Soon a lubed finger followed the tongue and I was both ecstatic and beginning to feel a little fear. He kept up the tongue and finger work, soon adding a second and a third finger.  
Chuck never missed a thing, pushing me to near cumming and then holding back until I calmed.  
Lee moved up behind me and began rubbing his lubricated cock up and down my ass crack. It felt really good, but I was fearful of what was to come. I soon felt the fingers withdraw and his cock head begin to push on my tight hole. He would push and then back off. He repeated this a dozen times before just the tip began to penetrate. That stopped the backing off, the new position becoming the the new back off point. He kept a steady, light pressure on me. I totally lost my erection and could only feel him at my ass. He gently began to increase his pressure on my ass. Soon it was uncomfortable and I so stated, being worried I'd be split in half. He told me to try to push him out....! When I did, the head of his cock popped past my sphincter entering me. It burned and felt like I was afire. Lee didn't move at all, just spoke to me. Calming me. The discomfort began decreasing and he began to move in very small increments. A couple minutes of that and I was no longer conscious of any pain. He increased his stroke to an inch, then two. Soon then he began to glide in and out smoothly, almost the length of his cock. My erection returned in full force and I grabbed Chuck by the hair and pulled myself as deep as possible into his mouth and throat. I began to meet Lees thrusts aggressively. The pain returned but was outclassed by the pleasure. About that time Lee was pushing his full length into me and I came with unbelievable force. If not for them trying to muffle me, the neighbors would have called the police. I almost simultaneously felt Lee begin to cum, bucking against me and suppressing his yells.  
When we were done, I was initially pissed off but clarity of memory nixed that emotion. I was still unhappy about their methods but no longer wished them harm.  
I was sore for the next couple days and returned the favor to Lee and to Chuck while my nether regions reverted to normal. I found that I truly loved being rimmed because of the soothing nature of it at that time. I also became an expert cocksucker...enjoying licking/sucking balls as an interlude. It was a fun couple weeks, what with Chucks parents extending their absence because Lee was doing such a good job keeping us controlled.  
When my parents returned, I went home and resumed chasing anything in skirts. I even had a couple new things to teach the more pliable of them.  
I visited Chuck occasionally and always when Uncle Lee was around. Really enjoyed playing on both sides of the fence.

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I determined that I was a Bi guy.  
> Truly, the best of both worlds for a healthy young guy.  
> When the ladies were scarce, there was always a guy.


End file.
